falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Blog de usuário:Crimson Frankie/Wastetícias dia 20.dez.2014 - 500 artigos, manifestos para Fallout 4, Lonestar...
thumb|450px Olá, aventureiros amarelados e empoeirados, bem-vindos a mais uma edição pós-apocalíptica do noticiário Wastetícias! Com oferecimento de Vikki and Vance Casino and Museum: se você se sente solitário neste mundo destroçado, tente reviver um passado que não existe mais com um robô também solitário. Vamos às notícias: 500 artigos! Como vocês podem conferir no canto superior direito da sua página da wiki, ultrapassamos os 500 artigos, a meta inicial desde que encontrei esta wiki há mais de dois anos! Com uma enorme colaboração de bravos wastelanders, a Apocalipse Escarlate cresceu inefavelmente e já está (neste momento, pelo menos) 14 artigos à frente da meta. Em nome da administração, agradeço a todos os editores que nos ajudaram a chegar aqui. Ainda há muito asfalto rachado para percorrer, mas o caminho já percorrido é considerável. Obrigado! Manifestos pelo Fallout 4 Isto aqui é assunto sério, galera. Muitos de nós anseiam diariamente por notícias relacionadas ao possível lançamento de um quarto título principal da nossa série amada. Porém, a Bethesda parece mais estar interessada em lançar mil e um produtos pouco relacionados'' aos títulos Fallout, e prefere manter um sigilo desconcertante quando são indagados sobre um anúncio do jogo. Com isso em mente, eu e outro amante de Fallout (Richard Costa) escrevemos ''dois manifestos sobre o assunto, numa tentativa de unir os fãs da série para um boicote contra as atitudes parasíticas da Bethesda. Infelizmente, devido ao fato de querermos alcançar o maior número de fãs de Fallout possível, tivemos que escrever os manifestos em inglês. Mas sei que a maioria de nós aqui entende bem a língua devido à nossa própria proximidade com o mundo dos videogames e o que isso acarreta. Os artigos são: The Legacy and Continuity of the Fallout Series is more Important than Irrelevant By-products - Escrito por mim, George Mousinho. Dear Bethesda, Stop Whoring Out the Fallout Brand: A Manifesto - Escrito por Richard Costa. Leiam os artigos, pessoal, e "espalhem a palavra". Compartilhem em comunidades sobre Fallout que vocês frequentarem. Nós, fãs incondicionais que somos, devemos tomar posicionamentos também quando uma empresa deseja explorar levianamente aquilo que estimamos. Fallout: Lonestar thumb|left|344px Todos sabemos que a comunidade de modding do Fallout é tão fiel e forte quanto sua própria fanbase. Temos mods para tudo: adição de veículo, modificação de texturas, novos conteúdos e localidades, novos itens e armas... Há mods para todos os gostos. E o que acontece quando uma equipe de amantes de Fallout decidem se empenhar para fazer um outro Fallout baseado em princípios de modding? O time liderado por Christopher Means está em processo de desenvolvimento do Fallout: Lonestar, um standalone modificado do New Vegas que se passará no Texas, e terá quests e lore próprio, bem como personagens com atuação de voz única e localidades também únicas. E agora o site do Lonestar está renovado e completo! Para quem quiser conferir (sei que muitos já sabem da existência do projeto), segue o link para o site deles abaixo: http://www.falloutlonestar.com/ ------ É isso, pessoal! Espero que tenham apreciado mais uma edição de seu noticiário pós-apocalíptico. Até a próxima! Categoria:Entradas em blogues Categoria:Notícias